


This is Halloween!

by MiniMuffinMountain



Series: The Fantastic Avenger [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMuffinMountain/pseuds/MiniMuffinMountain
Summary: When Bucky refuses to dress up with you for your son's first Halloween, things turn a bit "cold" between you two





	This is Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this has been finished for a year, but I've just been extremely lazy when it comes to posting.
> 
> Enjoy!

“No.”

“But Y/N-”

“I said _no_ Johnny.”

“But it goes with your-”

“For the last time, I am _not_ going as Elsa!”

“But Y/N,” whined Johnny, “it goes with your powers! And I could go as Anna!”

You sigh. Ever since you and Johnny had been expelled from your mother’s womb, it had been a tradition to dress up in matching costumes on Halloween. Your first Halloween saw the two of you as Raggedy Ann and Andy and was succeeded by costumes such as Salt and Pepper Shakers, Piglet and Winnie the Pooh, and (your personal favorite) Madeline and Pepito. The tradition had stopped the year your parents died, and Johnny was determined to start it up again. 

“Johnny, if I’m going to dress up for Halloween, it would be a couple’s costume with my husband.”

“Yeah, good luck trying to get _that guy_ in a costume.”

“Who’re we talking about?” Bucky asks as he waltzes into the kitchen with your son Jack cradled on his hip. 

Bucky had been against naming your son after him, but when the little guy had been born it was hard to think of him as anything else but “James Buchanan Barnes, Jr.” Jack was a carbon copy of his father, with wispy dark chocolate hair and piercing ice-blue eyes. He even had the same facial expressions, from Bucky’s warm smile to his aggressive pout.

“_There’s_ my baby boy!” you coo as Jack lets out a giggle and reaches toward his mama.

“We’re just discussing what famous siblings we’re going to dress up as,” smirks Johnny. 

“And I was telling Johnny that if I did dress up, it would be with you.”

“Uh... no. Nope. Leave me out of this,” Bucky chuckles. You stare at your husband, shocked. 

“But it’s going to be Jack’s first Halloween! We have to go as a family!”

“You can still dress up. But I think I’m a bit too old for Halloween.”

Your shocked expression gives way to a grimace, and your brother laughs.

“You better take that back man,” he giggles. Bucky sees the look on your face and realizes his mistake, quickly backtracking.

“I mean-I’m over a hundred years old! It’s not like-”

“No no, I understand,” you reply cooly, your tone emphasized by the temperature in the room dropping suddenly and considerably.

“Jesus! Why is it a freezer in here?” Steve quips, rubbing his arms to dramatize his comment. Johnny lets out a chuckle.

“My sister’s a bit p.o.’ed at the moment.”

“Why?” asks Natasha, who appears behind Steve.

“Ask Bucky.”

“What did you do this time Buck?” Steve groans.

“Nothing! I just-”

“Nothing? You think you did nothing?!” you screech, the room growing colder and colder as your anger increases.

“I just said I didn’t want to dress up for Halloween!”

“Please tell me you didn’t actually say that,” your sister Sue states as she waltzes into the room.

“He did,” you growl as you glare at your husband.

“Oh _no_.”

“Oh _yes_.”

“We’re all gonna die of hypothermia!” Johnny laughs hysterically.

“Doll,” Bucky comforts as he edges closer to you. You, however, are in no mood to be sweet-talked. You turn on your heel, still holding Jack, and storm out of the room. 

However, before you exit you call over your shoulder: “Well _I’m_ going to go and think of some costume ideas for me, Jack, and Johnny!”

You hear your brother whoop and quickly fall into pace next to you, “so, I was thinking….” 

Bucky stares at the archway his wife and brother-in-law had disappeared into.

“... I really messed up didn’t I?”

No one has time to answer as Tony waltzes into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and screams. 

_“Why is it so cold in here?!”_

\------------

After weeks of preparation, your costume is ready, along with Johnny’s and Jack’s. The three of you decided to team up with your sister and her family to create a character group from _The Wizard of Oz_. Sue and Reed are going as Glinda and the Tinman, with their son Franklin as the Cowardly Lion and their daughter Valeria as Dorothy. Johnny is going as the Scarecrow, and you and Jack are the Wicked Witch and Toto.

You’re still a little upset with your husband, as he was still insisting on not going trick or treating with you guys. You had gotten very upset the last time you tried talking him into coming (you had agreed not to make him dress up; you had just wanted him to be there for Jack’s first Trick-or-Treat), and now you weren’t even speaking to him. That had been two days ago, and despite how hurt he looked when you ignored him, you felt even worse knowing that he was purposefully missing your son’s first Halloween.

Sue and Johnny are bickering about where they are going to trick or treat, Reed and Franklin are busy soothing a teething Valeria, and you are so tired from wiggling Jack into his costume (by yourself) you sit down next to the Richards’ minivan and sigh. Jack babbles happily, completely oblivious to the tension around him. However, the screaming from everyone is getting on your nerves and you finally crack.

“Maybe we should just turn in Jack. It’s not like you can eat any of the candy anyway,” you coo to your son. Jack looks up at you for a split second, then shrieks in delight, his eyes lighting up as they glance over your shoulder. You turn to see Bucky towering over you with a big smile on his face.

“Way to spoil my entrance buddy,” he chuckles as he dips to plant a kiss on your cheek. It’s then you notice that your husband is dressed up in an emerald green suit with a matching tie and top hat, his hair slicked back into a low ponytail.

“What are you… what are you wearing?” you say, gesturing to his somewhat ridiculous outfit. 

“Can’t you tell? I’m the Wizard of Oz,” he chuckles, turning full circle to show off his attire. 

“About time you showed up,” snarks Johnny, him and Sue coming up to the two of you. “We were about to leave without you.”

“Wait,” you start, “did you plan this?”

“Yep.”

“Did you really think I would miss our son’s first Halloween?” Bucky says, lifting Jack from your arms. Jack is screeching with delight; he may not even be one, but he and Bucky already have a deep bond. 

“But… I thought…” you start as tears fill your eyes, the realization that your husband really did care rushing over you, making you very emotional. 

“Halloween means so much to you, and I figured that since you mean everything to me, I should at least give it a chance.”

Your husband’s statement has you choking up, and you have to look away for a moment to avoid ruining your green face paint. Bucky grins and bends down, planting a passionate kiss on your lips. You smile and lean into the kiss briefly before your son lets out a delighted shriek, eager to be apart of “kissy time”. You and Bucky laugh as you both lean in to give Jack a kiss - one on each cheek - and he squeals with joy as he waves his arms around. 

“Well, this is cute and all,” says Johnny, “but if we don’t move out now, all the candy will be gone.”

Franklin perks up at the mention of sweets and begins chanting, “Candy! Candy! Candy!” while Valeria whimpers while chewing on Reed’s fingers. 

Sue quickly ushers Franklin into his car seat (who is still chanting) and Reed buckles Valeria in as well. Johnny hops in the crowded minivan as you and Bucky get in your own car. You spare a glance in the rearview mirror at Jack, who is happily babbling and swatting at the toy dangling from his car seat. You then look over at your husband, placing your hand over his. 

“I love you,” you say. Bucky smiles and glances over at you before taking off after the Richards’ minivan for a night of Trick-or-Treating. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
